1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oral compositions for enhancing oral hygiene, and more particularly, to enzyme containing dual component compositions for enhancing oral hygiene.
2. The Prior Art
Oral compositions such as toothpastes, gels and mouth washes are designed to loosen and remove plaque in conjunction with a regular toothbrushing regimen. Dental plaque is present to some degree, in the form of a film, on virtually all dental surfaces. It is a byproduct of microbial growth, and comprises a dense microbial layer consisting of a mass of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix. Plaque itself adheres firmly to dental surfaces and is removed only with difficulty even through a rigorous brushing regimen. Moreover, plaque rapidly reforms on the tooth surface after it is removed. Plaque may form on any part of the tooth surface, and is found particularly at the gingival margin, in cracks in the enamel, and on the surface of dental calculus. The problem associated with the formation of plaque on the teeth lies in the tendency of plaque to build up and eventually produce gingivitis, periodontitis and other types of periodontal disease, as well as dental caries and dental calculus.
It is known to the art to incorporate antimicrobial agents in oral compositions wherein these agents destroy or inhibit oral bacteria. Other agents are also incorporated in the oral composition to enhance the efficacy of the antimicrobial agents. For example, it is known to incorporate enzymes in oral compositions which disrupt or interfere with plaque formation and bacterial adhesion to tooth surfaces as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,686; 3,991,177; 3,194,738; 4,082,841; 4,115,546; 4,140,759; 4,152,418; 4,986,981; 5,000,939; 5,370,831; 5,431,903; 5,537,856; 5,849,271.
A problem encountered with the use of enzymes in oral care compositions is that often the enzyme of choice is not compatible with surfactants, namely ionic surfactants such as anionic surfactants which are preferred for use in oral compositions such as dentifrices and mouthwashes to achieve increased prophylactic action, provide superior foaming properties and render the compositions more cosmetically acceptable. Anionic surfactants such as the higher alkyl sulfates are not compatible with enzymes as the surfactant facilitates denaturing of the enzyme and loss in activity. As a result, the use of this desirable class of surfactants has been avoided by the art in the preparation of enzyme containing dentifrices.